


Something New

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Based upon yet another prompt from Tumblr.





	Something New

Based on [this headcanon](https://andrewthedeadly.tumblr.com/post/187564056978/so-eyeve-had-another-thought-i-rlly-b-thinking) from Tumblr.

* * *

Ming stood outside the building waiting. It was a normal routine. He’d wait as long as Kit needed. Ming aimlessly stared into the distance, a hand holding onto his shoulder bag when arms wrapped around him from behind. He turned around to see Kit. His boyfriend just squeezed him tighter and Ming didn’t want to question it. _Out loud…_ so he slowly put his arms around him, apparently too slow because Kit grabbed his hands and placed them on his waist. He really didn’t want to question it. Ming just let it happen as Kit wrapped his arms around his neck. Standing there in front of that building, they melted into each other. Only one thought crossed Ming’s mind: _I could get used to this. _

_–_

“Are you ready to go now?” Ming whispers to Kit. 

“Hmm,” Kit hummed into his chest. A small smile tugged at Kit’s lips when he felt a kissed pressed to the top of his head. Kit hummed against his chest again and tightened the embrace. 

“Come on,” Ming said softly. Then so that he can see Kit’s face he pushes back on his waist, just slightly, never once letting go. He wasn’t going to let the moment go that easily. Kit wasn’t fighting back or wriggling away from him like he usually did. Ming felt proud and then he clocked the sleepy look on his boyfriend’s face. He smiled and pressed kisses to his cheeks, to his forehead, to his nose and the top of his head. Ming waited for the tug and pull, the resistance, but it wasn’t there. He stopped to look at him again. Such a soft look of love appeared on Kit’s face and Ming wasn’t sure he ever received that kind of look before. Ming gulped back tears and took a deep breath. He wrapped an arm around Kit’s shoulders and one around his waist. Kit let it happen again all the way to the car. Inside the car, Kit grabbed one of Ming’s hands. _Guess I’m driving one-handed. _

–

They opened the door to Ming’s bedroom. Kit raced to the bed and put himself under the covers. Ming was apprehensive and reluctant which isn’t like himself, he knew, but there was a bit of confusion. It wasn’t like Kit to initiate any of this stuff. Ming had to prod, coax and pry it out of him. Kit gave him that sheepish smile. With eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Ming sauntered his way over to the bed and crawled into it. Kit snuggled up to him. 

“First, we’re still in our school clothes and I guess we can sleep like that. Secondly, want to tell me what’s going on?” 

“Nothing. I just missed you. I’ve been studying too much,” Kit mumbles into him. Ming felt that tightening in his chest. _It was always because of Kit._

“Missed you too,” Ming croaked. If he wasn’t careful the waterworks would start soon. Kit leaned up and caught Ming in a sweet kiss. 

“Love you,” Kit smiles and lays his head back down on Ming’s chest. Kit closed his eyes. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Ming whispering, “I love you too.” He also felt a small kiss on the top of his head again.


End file.
